


用嘴承爱

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212





	用嘴承爱

狭小的四方空间，欲火点燃立刻蔓延。王一博低头亲咬肖战的唇，把他抵在储物间的墙上。

肖战内心苦逼，吃饭的时候不老实，拿爪子来撩拨他，结果惹怒了狗崽崽，一得空就把他拉进酒店的储物间。

“唔，甜甜，会有人的……别这样。”肖战被亲到脖子，猛地一缩，撞到门，吓得连忙往王一博怀里躲去。

“战哥，你要学会为自己的行为负责。”王一博沉声道，下身已经硬挺到不行，肖战还一脸委屈巴巴，搞得好像是自己强迫他。

储物间有套桌椅，放置的是一些杂七杂八的物品。肖战环视一圈，“可是没有润滑的东西……进不去的。”

“我不管，你自己解决。”王一博发下最后通牒。

肖战小心翼翼去锁了门，转过头来的时候脸蛋烧得通红，他对上王一博的眼神。显然是克制已久，眼睛里欲火快烧到他身上。

肖战解开王一博的裤链，把外裤脱了下来。其次是内裤，滚烫的肉棒“啪”地砸到他脸颊上。

“……”肖战跪在地上，手扶着滚烫的柱身，慢慢开始套弄。

肖战的手比王一博小一号，而王一博的性器又比一般人大，肖战勉勉强强一手握住，王一博喉间立即发出低沉的闷哼。

肖战把头低下去，把阴茎塞进了嘴里。王一博器物真的太大，肖战突然想到自己每次被王一博肏完第二天都走不动路，心下不爽，用喉咙抵着龟头。

王一博怒吼出声，眼睛死死盯住肖战，大掌摁住他的头。

肖战自作自受，顶到喉咙口，差点反胃。他吐出肉棒，呛了几下。

王一博冷冷地望着他，肖战心道不妙，迅速把肉棒重新含进嘴里。

口腔里又湿又滑的软肉紧紧吸裹着阴茎，肖战生疏地吞吐，手又套弄着柱身。王一博把他的头往自己身上的方向摁，示意他含得深一些。肖战努力张大嘴，想把整根器物都纳入口腔。可惜王一博的size超凡脱俗，塞不进嘴的部分肖战只能用手握住。

肖战鼓着嘴，生理性的眼泪水混着因过快抽插而不能自抑的涎水流到肉棒上。肉棒变得湿漉漉的，柱身青筋暴涨，淫靡而凶悍。他张开喉咙，用软肉摩擦他的硕大，王一博发出闷哼，像是鼓励般激起了肖战，他大口大口地吞吐。

怎么还不射……肖战边舔边想，粉红的舌尖滑过龟头，堵着马眼。王一博伸手抚摸他的眼角，把泪拭去。肖战用手爱抚着阴茎下端的两个囊袋。王一博舒爽地低哼着。

肖战吞吞吐吐地慢，王一博不满地摁着他的头，大力抽插，肖战被插得猛了，呜呜出声。

口腔的软肉磨砺数千遍，随着王一博的一声闷哼，一股浓精喷薄而出，射在了肖战的口腔深处。射的量有些大，肖战想吞吞不下，推开王一博，双手往地上一趴，猛烈地呛。

“吐出来，”王一博心疼地抱起他，拍他的后背，肖战摇摇头，眼角还留着泪痕，猛地一咽，尔后冲着王一博笑笑，张开嘴，示意自己都吞下去了。

肖战的嘴角还有几缕白浊的粘液，他伸出粉红的舌头，想把精液吃下去。王一博揽过他的头，把他的气息都吃下去。

吃到自己的精液有点古怪，王一博吮着肖战的双唇大脑游离地想，不过对象的嘴可真好亲，软软糯糯的。

“甜甜，我下回不闹你了。”肖战窝在他温热地怀里检讨自己，王一博淡定地嗯了声。

“甜甜，下回去床上，我真的害怕被别人看见嘤。”

“肖老师又撒娇。”

“没有啦！”

“如果场地允许，我真想在这里办了你，好让你张张记性。”

“……”肖老师不知道，肖老师不敢动也不敢说还不敢反驳，委屈jpg。

END_


End file.
